Sohkarra's Horse Story by Naomi Capuano
by SohkarraFan
Summary: Sohkarra is changed into... A Horse! A fanfiction by Naomi Capuano.


Hi there! I just wanted to let everyone know... THESE ARE NOT my fanfictions. I fell in love with these fics at a younger age. Mummies Alive was one of the best things that happened to me while I was growing up. I recently watched all of the episodes again and with that came the longing to read these fics. I could not find them for the life of me. The website was expired and all traces of them were gone. Naomi Capuano and Theresa Meyers brought to life some amazing characters and now that I found the treasures (it took me forever to find them) they wrote again, I intend to share them with everyone else.

I tried to contact both of them but everything is outdated. If they wish for me to take this down I will gladly follow through with it.

I am not able to find all of the fanfictions they brought to light but I found some. I have not edited ANY of these fics except the font colour. If any of you find any of their stories that I have not posted please feel free to share them with me.

Thank you Naomi Capuano and thank you Theresa Meyers!

Disclaimer: The original characters of Rath, JaKal, Nefertina, Armon, Presley, and associated characters are the properties of DIC Entertainment. Sohkarra is Naomi's creation. Naomi used the character of Dr. Marianne Ellis, with the permission of Theresa Meyers, AKA Trynia Merin.

**SOHKARRA'S HORSE STORY**

11 September, 1999

Sohkarra hadn't been feeling herself this day. Or since she had returned through the Western Gate recently. She had even declined Presley's invitation to accompany he and the other guardians to the city fair that was going on in spite of her curiosity. JaKal had insisted on staying with her, but she finally talked him into going. So after much debating and a little rank-pulling on her part, they all left. The one thing she hadn't told anyone was that she hadn't felt right since she came back from her visit to Sekhmet. She had not even dared to use her powers, for she was not sure just to what extent Sekhmet had drained her.

The fair-goers were expected back at any moment. She could reach out with her sixth sense (which had apparently not been affected by Sehkmet's spell) and know that they were having a good time. Nefertina was especially enjoying herself as she experienced for the first time the mighty roller coasters that no fair is complete without. She enjoyed the rush that accompanied the ride. On the other hand, she could also sense Armon's extreme culinary delight as he got to sample foods that are unique to the fair environment. She had to grin for she was sure he'd tell her all about it when he got back. She never failed to marvel how he had stayed the same lovable soul and how his appetite had, if anything, grown larger since the old days.

Rath had asked his lady friend, Marianne, to accompany them. Like Presley, she too, had made a complete recovery from the sickness that had sent her in search of Sekhmet in the first place. She was amazed at how much lighter Rath's mood seemed these days. Sohkarra was glad Marianne was such a positive influence on him. She was glad she hadn't discouraged the relationship in spite of her earlier misgivings.

JaKal, on the other hand, was his usual watchful self. He watched Presley like the hawk he was the spirit of. She never worried for her spirit self's host when JaKal was in attendance. She could feel his thoughts with her. Spiritually, they were always close. In fact sometimes, she could swear he could read _her_ thoughts. And it was always a source of comfort for her.

Sohkarra decided to try out one of the most basic of spells; that of transforming into her traditional black and gold horse armor. "With the Power of Isis!" she called out to no one. And just as she said it, a strange light went up around her such as she had never encountered before. "Oh my!" she cried out. And all at once, where she should have been donned in her armor, she saw in the mirror a¼ ¼ ..horse!

"Oh my!" she said again. "What in the name of sweet Isis is going on?" But before she could debate further, she heard the others come in.

"Hey Sis, are you here?" Presley called out. Now that he had gotten used to the idea of his spirit self's sister being her for good, he felt no qualms about calling her "Sis". "I brought you something from the fair!" It was a miniature porcelain doll that Sohkarra had said once that she liked. It would be a real surprise for her to actually get one! He thought it was kind of neat to surprise her for a change.

"Yes Presley, I'm here." She called back to him.

"How did that animal get in here?" she heard Rath ask even as he was looking right her. "Princess Sohkarra, what do you know of this?" he called out in that accusatory voice of his. "You're at it again, aren't you Princess?"

"Excuse me Rath?" she answered in an equally accusatory tone. As if she would bring a horse in here. Indeed!

The horse, a beautiful copper-sorrel colored Arabian, came up to Rath. "Who are you calling an animal?" it demanded.

This brought an audible gasp from everyone there as they realized the horse talked. And not in the traditional sound a horse makes. And it sounded amazingly like their Princess.

"I'm no animal! I'm me!" exclaimed Sohkarra. "In case you haven't figured it out, my teacher, something is wrong with my powers."

Presley was the first to respond to that. "Sohkarra, stop horsing around. You'd better take this horse back where you got it. People can still get in trouble for hose theft. I know you miss Kiya, but you definitely cannot keep this one! Someone will get major leagued ticked off to find it gone!"

"Brother, it is I you are talking about!" she responded loudly, stomping a hoof in frustration. "And I am definitely not "_**horsing around**_"! There is something wrong with my transformation powers."

"Yes, I can definitely see that." Rath responded, looking at the others. All they could do was stare, speechless.

Everyone but Armon, that is. He came up to the Arabian and proceeded to open the mouth. "Princess, is that you in there?" he asked. The horse gave a gentle nip to Armon's hands. He pulled it away. "Yup, guess so."

"Of course it's me. How many horses do you know who can talk?" she replied sarcastically.

"You've got a point my Princess." Armon conceded.

"How did this happen my Princess?" asked JaKal, who had finally found his tongue.

"I don't know. When I attempted to change to my battle armor, I said the spell." She explained. "But instead of armor, I changed into this."

"Oh my." Exclaimed Marianne. It was all she could think to say. Every time she thought she had these ancient ones figured out, something else would happen to make her realize how mistaken she was. There was never a dull moment around this crew.

"My sentiments exactly." Sohkarra exclaimed. And looking at Rath, "Would you mind telling me what has happened to me?"

All he could do was look back at her and shrug. And then in classic Rath style, he replied, "It's far too complicated to explain right now." In truth he had no idea what had happened. But he strongly suspected, as she did, that her visit beyond the Western Gate had something to do with it.

"Rath!" exclaimed Sohkarra. "Don't give me that crap!" And he gave her a "who, me?" look. Exasperated, she turned away, tossing her neck, loosing all the long chestnut mane tresses.

Nefertina came up to her and stroked her sleek neck. "You look exactly like Kiya used to, except for the coloring."

"You look good as a horse Sis," Presley piped in, now amused for he didn't realize the possible ramifications of this. He still thought she was "horsing around". He had heard her talk of Kiya before. He knew she still missed her beloved horse that had been a gift from her and his spirit self's parents on her 16th birthday.

"Yes my brother," she snapped back. "Don't I look smashingly good? Quite attractive?"

Rath interjected, "I told you it was a bad idea to go beyond the Western Gate. But would you listen, Princess? No¼ ."

"In case you have forgotten Rath, It was for Marianne's benefit as well as Presley's." She retaliated. "So don't patronize me and tell me I should not have gone. We all know I had no choice." Rath knew she was right in that regard. But it would not stop him from lecturing her about her failing to listen to him.

"Stop!" interjected JaKal. "This bickering will get us nowhere. And it does not help our Princess."

"JaKal is right." Marianne interceded. And going over to Rath. "She did help us. I don't think she realized the price that was to be paid."

"Your point is noted my dear." Rath interjected.

"Sekhmet said she wanted a portion of my power. I had no choice but to give consent. I don't even want to think about what would have been if I had not." Sohkarra defended herself. "Until now I had not tried to do anything. But today my curiosity got the best of me. That is why I sent the rest of you to the fair without me. I didn't want you all to know I hadn't felt myself since I returned."

"Princess, can you will this body away as you would your armor?" JaKal asked.

"I don't know." She answered. "But I'll try." And then she willed as she would to dispel her armor, and sure enough, she was back to herself. "Doesn't that beat all?" she said.

"How do you feel your highness?" asked Rath. "There was a strange light when you changed over."

"There was a strange light as well when this happened." Sohkarra answered. "And it feels very strange when this happens. I'm taking on a whole new body, not just armoring. It does hurt a little."

"Do you want me to go to the farm store to pick you up a bag of horse feed?" Presley asked, laughing, still thinking it a joke.

Sohkarra glared at him, "Very funny brother." She grumbled. And then she caught the other's humor at Presley's remark as well. All were humored except JaKal. Even Marianne covered up a smile, for under different circumstances, this could be very funny. "This is your Princess!" he glared at the other guardians and Marianne. "And friend." This immediately sobered the smiles on everyone's faces.

"Lighten up JaKal." Sohkarra said, trying to soothe the ruffled feathers of her love. "It is funny in a very strange sort of way. And if it were Rath, I would probably laugh too." And she glared at Rath as she said this. This started the muffled giggles all over again from Armon, Presley, and Nefertina. They couldn't help it. Rath didn't share her humor. "Really Princess!" was all he could get out. Marianne tried to stifle a giggle which earned her a glare from Rath, but couldn't quite pull it off. The others didn't try to hide their humor. Still JaKal hadn't cracked so much as a grin. It was times like this that JaKal could grind on Sohkarra's nerves. How sometimes he would still see her as the Princess who needed protection. This was one of those times. No matter how many times she had proven herself.

"I just hope no one calls the SPCA on you. Horses aren't normally seen here." Said Presley.

"SPCA?" she asked, never having heard of this before.

"Yeah," he answered. "**The Society for the Prevention of Cruelty to Animals**."

"Oh my." She said again. "What am I to do?" she asked, looking at Rath.

And again he just shrugged at her. He didn't know what he would be able to do to help her. Or if the changes were permanent. "One thing I would suggest, is that you do not again attempt to transform."

"And what am I to do if Scarab strikes?" asked she.

"You let us handle it," JaKal interceded. He knew this would be hard for her to hear, but until they deduced what the problem was and how to fix it, it was best she stay out of the thick of things for the time being.

"I'm afraid I have to agree." She said to her head guardian and love. "But I cannot guarantee that if something happens, I will be able to."

"Try hard to do as you're asked just once my Princess." Rath said, moving away from her.

"Hmmmmmmmphhh!" was her only reply to him. Sometimes he could act so hoity toity! And whispering to Marianne, "Can't I just once turn him into a nice tame little puppy so that you can take him home with you?" she asked. "I'll even provide the newspaper." Again, Marianne could not contain her humor. For such an ancient one, Sohkarra had picked up on humor very well. But then she remembered how Rath had told her that Sohkarra had indeed been a most lively pupil in the before. He had used the word 'upstart'. And as the two of them laughed together, Rath glared at them both. He knew they were up to something. Sohkarra had always been a champion of plots of mischief.

"And what is it you two ladies find so amusing?" No matter what, he couldn't help but feel fondness toward her. Her returning had been both a blessing and a challenge¼ ¼ for everyone.

"Nothing." But they continued to giggle.

As the days went by, all seemed quiet. Not a peep out of Scarab, or indeed any of their other usual adversaries from the Western Gate. And for that they were all most grateful for it meant that Sohkarra would not be tempted to attempt a transformation. For even though she had agreed with JaKal to let them handle anything that may come up, chances were good that she would still try to help, and Ra knew what would happen then. And Rath had been looking through his scrolls to try to find something that would tell him of the reasons for the trouble she was experiencing.

And the days went by peacefully with them taking turns making sure Presley made it to school safely and he always made it a point of coming by the sphinx in the afternoons to visit prior to going home for homework. But one day, he had a most unusual request to make of his spirit self's sister.

"Sohkarra, I've got a huge favor to ask of you." He said, coming into the main room where they were all gathered watching the magic box. Sohkarra and Nefertina had still not changed from their workout clothes having returned from the gym and their workout that they both enjoyed.

"What is it brother?" she asked. "What can I do for you?"

Presley looked a little sheepish as he realized she may not even consider it. She immediately noticed the look and got suspicious. "I know that look Presley." She said to him. "You're up to some sort of mayhem, aren't you?"

"No!" he immediately protested. He was shuffling his feet.

"Then for Ra's sake, what is it?" she asked.

"My school¼ ¼ ."he started.

"Presley¼ .."

He decided to just come out and say it. The worst they could say was no. "My school is doing a charity pony rides to raise money to donate for the homeless of the city. And I thought of you."

"And¼ ¼ ..?"

"I know you like kids and all. This would really help them." Presley pressed his case. "Couldn't you do your magic and become a horse again? I told them I knew where I could get one."

"My Prince, how could you have done this?" JaKal asked. "You know the risk involved."

"But it's for the kids." Armon chimed in. He too had always liked kids, and this sounded like a fun thing to do. And think of the food that would probably be there!

Sohkarra actually appeared to be considering this, much to JaKal and Rath's chagrin. "My Princess, I must protest." They stated.

"Protest what?" she asked.

"What you are considering¼ .." JaKal stated.

"And just what am I considering JaKal?" Sohkarra asked.

"I know you." Rath intervened. "You simply cannot resist any chance to help people, and children especially."

"We have never seen or experienced this 'pony ride' ritual before." She defended. "It might be worthwhile for us to see this for ourselves. We must not pass up a chance to see new things in this new time."

"But you're having problems with your transformation." Nefertina piped in. Even she knew this might not be a good idea. For who knew if the transformation might be permanent?

"Yes, I know," Sohkarra responded. "But it's for the children. How can I say 'no'?"

"Princess, I really must insist you not do this," JaKal, now in full guardian mode, even though he knew this greatly perturbed his Princess. "And the other guardians are behind me in this."

"But¼ ¼ ."

And all she got was glares from her guardians. "No!" came the simultaneous reply.

"You bunch of party poopers." She muttered under her breath. But she was far from ready to give up. "If it will make you all feel better, you can all come with Presley and I as this goes on." She said sliding up to JaKal. She got in close to him in such a way that she knew would affect him. For she refused to get angry this once at the fact that he was in his guardian mode. She understood his concern, and indeed that of all her guardians, but they must be made to understand that she would do all she could to help the people here just as she had in the past. They had gotten concerned when she had gone into the city before to help. It would be no different now.

JaKal immediately saw through her little ruse of getting in close. She knew his weakness, and her closeness was it. He looked down at her, knowing he could refuse her nothing. And he too, couldn't deny the children. Especially if they were homeless. That and plus the fact that some homeless people had once helped Rath when he'd gotten separated from them. If they could somehow alleviate their suffering somehow, if even a little, it would be worth it.. And if the Princess, in her new transformation, could raise their spirits. Maybe¼ ¼ But they would all have to exercise extreme caution.

"All right Princess. You win." JaKal relented. And the others looked at him as if they couldn't believe he had given in so easily. But his look at them stilled their protests.

Sohkarra gave him a quick peck on the cheek. "Thank you JaKal." She whispered to him. "You won't regret it."

He couldn't help but think that he hoped she was right. "But remember, we must exercise the utmost in caution."

"Of course my guardian." She positively beamed at him. He would give much if she could continue to look like that with no dangers to have to worry about for themselves or the Prince.

Presley went up to the both of them,

"Thanks guys!" he chirped. "I'll tell the organizers at school."

But before he forgot again, he presented to Sohkarra the porcelain doll he had gotten for her the other day at the fair. He had meant to give it to her then, but with everything else that had happened, it had slipped his mind. And he moved to put the delicate piece in her hands.

"Presley," she said almost breathless. "You remembered." And she gazed lovingly at the small figure. "She's so beautiful. I'll treasure her always. Thank you." And she reached up and gave her brother a small peck on the cheek.

It gave him and everyone else there pleasure also, too see the pleased look on her pretty face. For it did not take much to make her happy.

JaKal was especially proud of the young Prince for his gesture. His look relayed his thoughts that clearly said 'nicely done young Prince.'

And then he was off. And almost as an afterthought, "Oh, by the way, the rides are on Saturday. I'll come by to take you all over." And out the door he went.

Meanwhile, the others still couldn't get over how much Sohkarra could get JaKal to go along with, where they could never expect the same leniency. Sometimes rank did have its privileges; or perhaps it was just love, pure and simple, that soothed the guardian that was JaKal.

Saturday shone as brightly as it possibly could have. Presley came by early to make sure Sohkarra hadn't been talked out of her going along with being a horse rode for the children. She hadn't. But neither had she transformed when he got there.

"Are you ready?" he asked her.

"Of course." JaKal answered for her. "But we decided she would wait until we arrived. That way no one will know where she comes from."

"JaKal decided." Nefertina snickered. This earned a glare from the head guardian. Sohkarra too giggled. "Yes, I'm ready brother." And then taking him by the shoulders, they all headed toward the Hot-Ra.

"Shall we go? Marianne said she was interested in meeting us there." Rath stated and proceeded out with the others following the royal siblings. But not before the Princess performed her humanizing spell on her friends to make them appear as anyone else. And they all sported different variations in blue jean wear.

Even Armon, who was normally game to most anything couldn't help but remind them that he didn't like being so out in the open. Especially in light of problems with the public when Scarab had pulled his last trick.

"Don't worry Armon," Nefertina said, going to his side. "This is going to be a kick; no pun intended."

This would go well. At least they all hoped it would.

When they got there, they were all surprised at the swarm of people gathered. It was all they could do to find a place private enough for Sohkarra to do her changing act. When they finally found a place behind a tent that had been erected for a refreshment area, Sohkarra said in a low voice, "With the Power of Isis!" And all at once, that bright light as what had happened the first time. And where there had stood a small woman now stood a sorrel Arabian type horse.

"Wow, that is so awesome." Presley exclaimed.

"Awesome is not exactly the way I would describe it," said Rath, who was still uneasy about this whole thing. He hadn't told anyone that he had gotten a disturbing reading from their magic pyramid before leaving. It had indicated trouble. He knew Sohkarra wouldn't let it stop her from doing what she wanted to do. Especially if it was for children. Sometimes, for she who was such an enigma, sometimes she could be painfully predictable! And make their already challenging jobs even more so!

"What is with you anyway Rath?" asked Armon. He thought this place was great, and he could smell all the food that was being prepared just inside the petition of the tent. He couldn't wait until he could go and really check it out.

"You know as well as I that Scarab hasn't been active lately."

"Yeah. So what's your point?" Armon asked. He didn't expect any trouble from the aging wizard this day. And how could he possibly know where the Prince and Princess would be on this day? And plus, he couldn't possibly know of the trouble the Princess was having with her power, could he? He shrugged it off as paranoia. But it would be in the back of his mind. And if something happened, well, he'd just deal with it then.

"The point is, dear Armon, is that he, or his shabties, have a nasty habit of showing up when you least expect them. Almost as if he knows where our young ones will be. And we never have figured out how he found out in the first place that the Princess had reawakened."

"That's true." Piped in Nefertina, who had come up to the two of them in case they needed breaking up. "And that has been a question for all of us."

"Indeed." Muttered Rath.

Marianne had by now joined them and by now she too was having second thoughts as to the wisdom of this particular outing. The problem with Sohkarra's power was too unpredictable. But she didn't bother to ask Sohkarra about not doing this, for she was certain of the answer. But she felt better being there to help in case any help was needed.

Meanwhile, Sohkarra had conjured up a western saddle and a hackamore bridle (bridle without a bit). She refused to wear a piece of metal in her mouth such as she had seen on the other horses and ponies there. She had never used one on Kiya, for she was trained to voice and leg pressure.

JaKal, standing next to her, "Are you sure you want to go through with this my Princess?" he asked even though he didn't need to. For very seldom did she change her mind once it was set on something. "It looks as if they are about ready to begin."

And looking out to the crowd, answered, "I am JaKal." And then Presley came up to her and led her to the ring where the rides were to take place.

As Presley led her to the ring, all at once a child started to cry. The little girl was walking around aimlessly. She looked to have become separated from her mother. Sohkarra's sensing of thoughts had not been affected from her visit to Sekhmet. She could feel the little girl's fright and confusion.

She whispered to Presley, "Take me to the little one. I can help her find her mother." The other guardians were also walking with them. Rath, ever to conservative one, "Do you think that's wise?" he asked. Marianne put a hand on his arm as if to offer silent answer.

"Get stuffed Rath!" Sohkarra answered. "Let me go Presley." And she immediately went to the child, leaving both Presley and her guardians behind.

"I just knew something was going to happen!" Rath muttered to himself. "She just can't leave it alone." He didn't even want to look at JaKal for his reaction. And Marianne, who still had her hand on his arm quietly spoke to him, "Don't worry, it will be okay. It's a child, not Scarab."

"I hope you are right." Rath answered her.

"Don't worry." She said again, this time squeezing his arm.

When she first walked up to the child, she realized she was frightening the little one with her size. "Be still little one." She mentally talked to the girl. "Come to me and I will find your mother to you, for I can feel her looking for you also." And as if drawn by magic, the little girl went up to her. And JaKal, who had caught up to her, lifted the little one onto Sohkarra's saddled back.

Everyone in the surrounding crowd just sort of stood back, watching this. No one had ever seen anything like it as the horse would let no one except for the boy and four adults near the child. It actually looked as if the horse was looking for someone. And then the horse seemed to find who it was looking for. For a woman, crying out for a child, spotted her little girl on the back of the sorrel Arabian and came running up to them. And this woman, the horse allowed to come close enough to take the little girl off the saddle.

The woman stroked the horse's face, "Thank you." And she thought she could hear a small voice say back, "You're welcome." She attributed it to the heat and the scare she'd just had. And the horse gently nuzzled the little one's face as the girl in turn, gave the horse a kiss and cheerfully made as if to want to get back on and ride some more.

Sohkarra telepathically communicated to the child that there was only one ride per customer. The child stared at her as though she couldn't believe what she heard, yet hadn't. But in the next instance, with a gentle nudge from the horse, the little girl ran after her mother, pointing back at the group who had gathered around the young animal.

"Thank you!" called out the mom. She received waves from the horse's attendants in return. If only she knew! "Take care of that wonderful horse!"

"Most assuredly." Rath muttered, earning a poke in the side from Marianne, who also gave him a tolerant look at best for she caught his meaning behind his words.

Murmurs of wonder went up among the crowd. One man came up to Presley complimenting him on how well trained his horse was. "Mister, if you only knew." He thought. But he thanked the man for his compliment.

Meanwhile, no one noticed the older man in the casual wear that had come into the area.

Scarab had figured out that the Prince, in his modern host, often attended and participated in school related events. So he hadn't figured it would hurt to check this one out. So far, he thought he had wasted his time in coming to this one. Until¼ ¼

And he saw a horse act in a very un-horse-like manner. He had never seen one go to a child as this one had and actually guided the child to its mother. Very strange indeed. "Did you see that?" he questioned seemingly to no one in particular.

That is until an angry response from inside the gym bag he carried filtered out. "How am I supposed to see anything shoved into this thing?" But when the occupant attempted to bring her head out, it was shoved back inside the bag.

"I told you before to keep your head down." The man snarled. "I don't need you starting a panic if someone sees you."

"I didn't want to come in the first place, but you made me." Answered Heka. It was true. She'd had plans of reading 'bad' scrolls today. That is until Scarab got a wild hair about attending this school function. Would he ever concede defeat and leave the Prince and Princess and their guardians alone? 'Stupid question' she thought to herself. "But seeing as to how you can't wait to tell me, what did you see?"

"One of those horses over there actually helped a child." He replied. "I've never seen anything like it before."

"Well maybe it's just a smart horse." Heka helped out. "Now can we go home?"

"Be quiet, you slithering walking stick!" Scarab snarled at her again. "I'm going to check this out."

"Whatever." Came the muffled reply. And she snuggled back down inside the gym bag.

"Quiet!" he told the occupant of the gym bag. And all was silent.

He walked up to the side of the ring where all the animals were now waiting for their young riders to come and have their turn. Everyone was clamoring to ride the "miracle" horse. But not everyone could at once. And the other children were convinced by their parents to ride the other fine horses and ponies there.

Anyone looking at this older man would never guess he was anything but what he appeared. And he had sidled up to the side of the animal in question and gently planted a bug on the young boy who was in charge of her.

All Presley felt was a tap on the back of his neck under the hairline. And when he turned around, he saw the man.

"I'm sorry if I disturbed you young man," said the older gentleman. "But there was a bug on your neck that looked as if it might bite. And I merely brushed it off." All this said with a smile that hid the intent.

"Uh, sure thing." Presley muttered. "Thanks."

"Is this lovely horse yours?" asked the gentleman.

And Armon, after just arriving back from the refreshment stand, stood close to Presley. "Yes, she is," he answered for the Prince.

And the older man, seeing the size of Armon, decided to back away. "I meant no harm. But I saw what she did a while ago, and was curious." And deciding departure was a wise course of action, stepped back with a quick goodbye. He would let the bug he had implanted do its job. For he had felt a sense of mysticism surrounding this group, even though they didn't look like ancient ones. And hope his suspicions were true. And if they were, he would have at least one of the royals where he wanted them. And as much as he would like to get a hold of both, would settle for one. For the spirit of either could give him immortality.

"Did you see that strange old guy?" asked Presley when his other guardians had rejoined them.

"Why, what happened?" asked JaKal, not liking the sound of this at all. And he felt the Princess' response to his query that everything was fine.

"Why do I get the feeling we may be in for some trouble?" asked Rath. And Marianne, who was at his side, asked, "Because you're paranoid perhaps?"

"This isn't funny my dear, " Rath responded to her.

"No one has answered my question; did anyone see that old guy?" Presley reitereated.

"NO!" was everyone's response.

"Great." He muttered.

And just then, a little boy came up asking to ride the 'horse that looks like a penny'. JaKal went to his side and lifted the young one onto Sohkarra's back. "Thank you mister." the little one said to JaKal.

JaKal nodded. He couldn't shake the sense that something was going to happen. He told the others of his concern, thus putting them on guard for anything that could be considered suspicious. And he hadn't been able to find the man that the Prince had said he saw. And he knew that Scarab could assume any shape.

The rest of the afternoon went off without a hitch. The pony rides had garnered enough money to buy more food for the city food kitchens so the homeless and destitute would at least have somewhere to get a hot meal. This made all of them satisfied that it had been worth the risk.

But even with the success of the exhibit, they were still glad to get back to the relative safety of the sphinx that evening.

None knew that they had a small, extra passenger.

Later that evening, Scarab sat in his domicile watching the spectacle before him. So far, so good. None within the sphinx had noticed the small bug attached to the boy. So he was able to hear all that was going on within. He couldn't help but chortle to himself over his cleverness. Even Heka was amazed at the apparent success of the little scheme. Maybe this time¼ ..

She started to tell him, but was immediately told be keep quiet so he could hear what was going on, for he had a feeling it was going to get interesting. And so Heka settled down by him to listen also. Even if this was their TV night.

And back at the sphinx, a feeling of relief was being expressed. Sohkarra had once again performed a successful transformation from her horse body to her own natural human one. But she found it had come harder this time. But she was determined to keep this a secret, at least for the time being.

"Wow, am I glad that's over." Armon was saying, gleefully patting his stomach. He had thoroughly enjoyed his outing today. The food available at these functions was astronomical! He had tried some of everything. And he felt it now! "I couldn't eat another thing!"

"That's a first," Nefertina perked up. "I'm surprised there was anything left at all."

"Yeah," said Presley, "I never saw anyone eat so much in my life!"

Armon answered the only way he could, "I have to keep up my strength my Prince."

"Enough of this foolishness," Rath insisted. "We should all feel lucky that the Princess had a successful and only _almost _got into trouble.

"Excuse me Rath," Sohkarra said. " **'**_**Almost'**_got into trouble? How so?"

"When you almost gave yourself away by going after that little girl and getting everyone's attention by being some kind of 'wonder horse'. Most unwise." And he lifted his nose into the air.

"And what was I supposed to do, oh mighty Scribe?" Sohkarra sneered. "Just let her stay lost? Are you telling me that I should have done nothing?"

"That is exactly what I'm saying." Answered Rath.

Marianne, having heard enough of this bickering, stood in between the Princess and her cobra guardian. "She did what she thinks is right Rath. It's what any of us would have done." Sohkarra merely walked away and went over to join Presley.

"Is it not time for my brother to leave for his home?" she asked. "His mother will be worried." And looking at Rath and Marianne, asked, "Would the two of you mind escorting my brother home on your own way?"

"Of course not." Marianne responded. Anything to get the two of them separated. For she could see that it was grating on JaKal's nerves as well. Sometimes he must feel more like a referee than a lead guardian. And poking Rath in the ribs, said, "Well, you heard your Princess, let's get the young one home."

And Presley again thanked Sohkarra for her part done today and gave her a quick hug before he left with Rath and Marianne. And as Sohkarra mussed his hair, a little metallic type device fell from behind him. Sohkarra saw it fall and bent over to pick it up.

"This is most strange." Said she. She had never seen anything like it before. And she held it up and showed it to everyone else. "Anyone know what this is?" she asked.

Armon immediately recognized it. "It's a bug." He said. "You must get rid of it Princess!"

"Why?" she asked, still holding it up.

JaKal rushed over to her and grabbed it from her hands and gave it to Armon, who promptly stomped on it.

And the first thought on JaKal's mind was, 'how much had Scarab heard?' "I think we may have a problem here." He stated quietly.

"Why JaKal?" asked a confused Sohkarra. She was not used to having him grab something away from her. "What is the matter?"

"The last time we saw one of these, Scarab had planted it." JaKal tried to explain. "It seems that when one of these is around, trouble starts. It let him know what is going on without him actually having to be here."

"That is how Scarab will know whether or not there is trouble with us." Nefertina broke in. Sohkarra still could not understand how a little metal bug could cause so much trouble. "How can so little a thing be trouble?"

"That old man," Presley said. "He must have put it on me earlier. He said I had a 'bug' on me. It must have been Scarab! That old creep!" He was put out that he had been fooled by the oldest trick in the book.

"And that also explains why I could not locate him right after he spoke to you," added JaKal. He had known his instincts had not been wrong. "We've got to go on the assumption that he knows that you are experiencing problems with your powers Princess."

"Surely it cannot be that bad." Sohkarra exclaimed, going over to JaKal and putting a hand on his arm. She was horrified at the thought of Scarab knowing she was having problems.

"Yes Princess¼ it can." Answered JaKal.

"I told you nothing good could come of today's outing," Rath started. But he was quickly silenced by the glares of the others. They did not need him saying what was painfully obvious.

"But something good did come of it Rath." Sohkarra countered. "With all of your help, I was able to help people today by lightening their load, if even for a day."

None could argue with her reasoning, for they had all seen the happy faces on the little ones. And that was all the thanks Sohkarra needed.

****************************************************************************** Meanwhile, Scarab was nearly beside himself with mirth. Sure, they had found his device and destroyed it. But too late! For he now knew that what he had suspected earlier was indeed the truth. That 'horse' with the better than 'horse sense' had indeed been the Princess! And from he could gather from their conversation, she was having some major problems with her powers! He could not have planned it any better.

"I told you," he sneered to Heka. "I told you I could pull it off!" He still couldn't believe his luck. "You got lucky today Scarab," she reminded him.

"Luck had nothing to do with it." He returned. "Sometimes I'm so clever, I astonish myself." He gloated. "And of all the wonderful things; she's having problems with her powers."

Heka thought about this. She had never heard of any of the other ancients having problems with their powers. And couldn't help but wonder what was going on with the Princess. And said so. "What do you suppose her problem is?" she asked her master.

"What does it matter?" he answered. "The fact is that she is having trouble. And that could work to my advantage."

"How so?" asked Heka. "They'll be even more protective of her now. They'll never leave her side, and you'll never be able to get anywhere near her."

Scarab merely looked at her. "Heka, your powers of observation need improving. I know where they are now. So I can find her easily enough."

Heka really thought he was losing it now. "What are you going to do? Sneak in and take her in the night?"

"Exactly."

"Now I know you were stuck in that tomb too long. You've lost all sense." Heka couldn't help but comment.

"Enough of your opinions, before I turn you into a golden walking stick." Scarab hissed at her. "I'll go in like a thief in the night and steal her right from under their very noses." And he smiled with that crack in his face that passed for a smile on him. "Now leave me. I'll be planning my next move."

"That should be interesting." Came the muttered reply as she slithered off.

That evening as all the guardians were reposing peacefully, Sohkarra couldn't sleep. She was still keyed up from her day. And plus the fact she was still confused by the fact of the little metal bug as Armon called it, appearing. JaKal himself had escorted her to her sanctuary for the night. He assumed she was in for the night. And after saying their good nights, he had left her alone with her thoughts.

And so being restless, she decided to go out for while. How she wished Kiya was here, for she used to love to go riding in the middle of the night with the moon high in the sky for light. But seeing there was no beloved horse, she had to settle for a walk. She didn't even bother with a jetcycle, seeing as to she didn't want the noise to awaken her over-protective guardians. And they had been more so since her powers had gone south. Even Marianne had turned into a mother hen. She was feeling a little smothered, so a walk alone in the night would be just what she needed.

She checked inside the main chamber where the sarcophagi of her guardians were located. She sensed they were all reposing peacefully within. That made it easy for her to get out. And she'd be back before they even knew she had left. For she knew that JaKal would be most upset with her for going out without him or one of the others. But go she would.

Scarab had left Heka in charge of monitor duties that night and to let him know if any of the shabti reported back with any activity coming out of the sphinx. That had been the reading gotten from the small bug just before JaKal had destroyed it. So he had immediately dispatched his shabti to that location to watch for a time when the Princess would be alone. And if she happened to be with the Prince, so much the better. But he would settle for her, seeing she was easier to find than the elusive boy. They kept him well hidden, blast them!

"I'll steal her right out from under JaKal's nose." Was how he had phrased it to her.

Heka, seeing a change in the monitor and seeing that the shabti were reporting that the Princess had left the protection of her guardians. The boss would love to hear this. And she immediately slithered in to his bed chamber to let him know the news.

At first, when she hissed into his ear, he woke suddenly, throwing the nearest thing in his reach, which happened to be her. Her scream as she flew across the room brought him fully awake.

"What?" he yelled. "What's going on here?"

A voice from the corner, sounding abused, "It's me boss. Heka."

"Heka?"

"That's what I said, isn't it?" she asked.

"What do you want at this hour?" he demanded.

"You wanted to be awakened when Sohkarra left, oh evil one." She answered. "Don't you remember?"

"There are no guardians with her?" he asked, a crack appearing on his face, which for him, passed as a smile.

"No your evilness."

This caused something close to glee for the aged vizier. "Excellent!" he cackled. "I shall leave at once."

Heka yawned, glad to have him leaving. "Good. I'm going to sleep."

Scarab immediately grabbed her. "Oh no you don't" he hissed at her. "You're coming with me!"

"Oh no!" she complained. "Not again!"

Sohkarra was enjoying the quiet of the night during her walk. The nights here in her adopted city were so beautiful. She loved the bright lights that always stayed on. They complimented the stars which were out about every night. And then there was the ocean! She truly loved being in the here and now. It was during these times that she had the time to think without having anyone worrying about her.

And in the middle of her thoughts, a most unwelcome event was about to happen. The sense of dread came on her so suddenly that she couldn't ward it off. For the only times she felt like this was when Scarab was near. She'd always had those feelings around him in the past, and they had followed her to the future.

"Good evening my dear Princess." Came the weathered old voice that she abhorred. "Lovely night isn't it?"

"Scarab!" she called out.

"Yes, it's me; your old pal and Vizier."

She hated to trade small talk with him. But she hoped to distract him in order to get away. "You were never my 'pal' old man. And as for your being Vizier; well¼ ¼ that was the only mistake my father ever made during his reign."

He bristled at her open insult. "Always the opinionated one, aren't you?"

"I try."

"Well, I will end that bad habit of yours when you hand over your soul to me for safe keeping." He answered her. "For where you are going, you will have no need of opinions."

She was upset enough to temporarily forget her power's short-fusing problems. "With the Power of Isis!" she called out. And all at once, as in the recent past, there stood a sorrel Arabian mare.

Scarab acted as though he were surprised at this. "Having a little problem, are you Princess?"

Mentally cussing herself out for making herself vulnerable in her haste, she refused to let him see her real anguish. And instead kept up the sarcastic front. "No problem Scarab. Why do you ask?"

"I thought I saw you earlier at the fair giving rides to the local rabble. I thought that "horse" acted too smart. Now I see it was you." He sneered at her. "That is why I planted that bug on your brother the brat."

"So it was you Rapses saw earlier." She answered. "I thought I sensed your foul stench, but with all the horse manure around, it was hard to tell."

"I have taken all of your insults I intend to young lady!" he cursed her. And then she knew she had to do something. But what?

Her telekinetic powers didn't work normally in this horse mode she found herself in. She could still project out with her thoughts, but couldn't defend herself in close range. She had only one chance. To reach out to someone who was close enough to pick up her weakened signal. And Scarab had brought along his stone henchmen to take her. They were equipped with ropes and she couldn't help but think of those western type movies she got to see every so often on the magic box.

There were too many of them for her to be able to handle alone. She was tiring from having no less than a dozen of them all over her at one time. She was able to land a lucky kick every so often and grind others under strong hoofs, but it was not enough. So before she lost all her strength, she sent a thought to Presley, who's home was not far away. She chose him because he was closer than her guardians. He would go to them and tell them what happened.

Scarab sensed the signal, however weak, emanating from the Princess. Apparently, he thought, not all of her powers were lost. But he did notice they were weakened. But he had not been quick enough to stop her.

"Quickly, bring her now!" he commanded the shabti. "End this fiasco now!"

And all at once, more shabti came upon the Princess/horse and finished tying the hoofs much in the fashion they did in the rodeos. And no amount of struggle would stop them from taking her to Scarab and whatever else awaited her.

And almost as soon as it had begun, it was over. The Princess was a prisoner of the evil one.

Sohkati's meow roused Presley. For she could sense the feeling that all was not well. For even though she had been Rapses' pet in the past, she also used Sohkarra's lap often enough as well.

Presley woke up, "What is it you crazy cat?" And then he knew. He felt his head fill up with what seemed like a call for help. "What is going on?" he called out to no one. And then because of the rapport Rapses had from within with his sister, it dawned on him. And tossing Sohkati on the floor next to the bed, "Sohkarra's in trouble!" He told the cat, to which he got an answering meow. "Wait for me to throw on some clothes and we'll go tell the guys." He told her. He could see she was impatient to leave. He hoped it wasn't because she wanted to go out for other reasons. But he didn't have time to worry about it as he quickly changed and tip-toed out of the house. For his mother would definitely have something to say if she caught him going out in the middle of the night. For she still didn't know of his double life. But she had met Sohkarra and JaKal, even though, she had no idea of what they really were, for Sohkarra still looked as she had and her blush of life spell could make JaKal look alive as well.

But all that aside, he had to get to the sphinx pronto!

Meanwhile, back at the domain of Scarab, all was in chaos. For even though Sohkarra, for all intents and purposes, was helpless; they were all finding out that there were other things she could do that were proving to be painful and hazardous to their health.

For in some mock show of courtesy, he had the ropes removed from her, but proceeded to place, or rather have her thrown into some sort of cage barrier. But in the process, a few more shabti had been hacked down by her hoofs, which were anything but weak. And Scarab himself had come too close and she had seen him and placed a well-aimed kick to his backside. And when he turned as if to strike her, she bit him before he could. And how he did howl!

Heka, having slithered off to the side saw this, and couldn't help but snicker to herself. She had tried to tell him the Princess was far from helpless! Oh well, he had to learn somehow.

Even Sohkarra herself couldn't help a small laugh that came across as a horse laugh. And that enraged the aged one even more.

"Get her in there, and be quick about it!" he snapped to the shabti. And all too soon, the humor was gone from Sohkarra as she was bodily forced into the small cage-like enclosure. There was barely room to even move. No animal deserved such treatment!

"This is better than what you deserve for your foolhardiness Princess." He mocked at her from the outside. Where she couldn't reach him. "Didn't your guardians ever tell you to beware of what evil lurks in the darkness when you go out by yourself at all hours of the night? With your habit of striking out on your own, I've taken you right out from under JaKal's very nose."

"I will not discuss my guardians or their teachings with you." She answered. "But you'd best let me go now before they can catch up with you. And I know that JaKal will be even more angry with you than with me." At least she hoped so. For she knew she was in for it when she got back to them. Even Nefertina and Armon, who normally supported her need to get out, would be on her case for this.

"That's what I'm hoping they'll do Princess." He couldn't hold back his joviality at his own seeming cleverness. "For then I'll vanquish them as well and then take your precious brother! What say you to that?"

And rather than answer in words, she let loose with a very realistic horse sneeze. The wind carried over to Scarab and left a neat new design on his robe. Angered, he turned and grabbed Heka, and left the Princess alone. She was glad for the brief respite from her "host". And hoped that Presley had gotten her summons and would fetch the guardians post-haste.

Presley went running into the main chamber where the guardians reposed in their sarcophagi. He called out to them as he arrived, rather noisily at that. "JaKal¼ ¼ Armon¼ ¼ .Rath¼ ¼ Nefertina!

Wake up!"

JaKal, always the light sleeper, was the first roused out of his sarcophagus. "What is it my Prince?"

And before Presley could answer, Rath came sleepily out of his. "Do you realize what the hour is young one?" He felt a little perturbed at the young Prince for he had interrupted his much needed rest.

"She's in trouble!" Presley cried out. "She needs your help!"

"That's ridiculous." Rath interjected. "JaKal saw her to her chamber earlier himself."

"I'm telling ya she's not here!" Presley tried to tell them.

In the meantime, Nefertina, having heard this, ran to the door of Sohkarra's chamber and knocked. Not receiving an answer, she went in. Sure enough, there was no one within. But she did see the porcelain doll Presley had given her sitting alone on the bed. The smile on the little face seemed out of place with what was happening. 'I wish you could tell me where she went.' Nefertina thought to herself before going back out to tell the others who she _**hadn't**_found.

"He's right." She reported when she again reached the main chamber. "She's not here."

"Where did she go?" asked Armon. He was always the slowest to rouse from sleep. "And why did she not let us go with her?"

"You know the answer to that as well as we do Armon." Rath snapped. "That cheeky Princess has gone out on her own again, and this time she's really done it!" He was well adept at hiding his concern under a façade of strictness. But he was worried about her, as were they all.

"Rath!" JaKal said. "You know how she is." But he too was very worried. For she was not only his Princess and charge, but his young love as well. Why hadn't she come to him and told him of her desire to go out for a while? And where could she possibly be?

Everyone was more concerned than usual for they were all well aware that her powers were still not behaving normally. And no could tell if they would even work at all if she needed them!

"We've gotta go out and find her!" Presley piped up. "And I'm coming with you!" He said this before they could even suggest he be brought home. He wouldn't be left out of the search for his spirit self's sister.

"As you wish, oh Prince." Answered JaKal. "For I think you should come along with us." Everyone looked at him as though he had lost it. For normally he was the first to suggest the Prince stay at home. But this time was different. For the Princess' powers were in bad shape, and so now it seemed, was she. And they would need all the help they could get.

Luckily Sohkarra's amulet had not been taken by the inept Shabti's. And Sohkarra used this to her advantage. While Scarab was off nursing his wounds she gave to his pride and such, she activated it to let it guide her guardians to her. She hoped they'd get there soon.

As they were out searching, all of a sudden, Rath's ankh began to glow. That was the usual signal when they were trying to zero in on a particular amulet. But it was usually the young Prince's they were trying to locate. And Rath couldn't help but think to himself that like brother; like sister. Nefertina drove the Hot Ra, with all the guardians piled inside.

"I've managed to get a signal from her amulet JaKal." He told the head guardian.

JaKal couldn't help but feel relief for this fact. Even though he was upset that she had once again gone out without one of her guardians accompanying her, he still worried. But he would deal with that little oversight of hers later. But for now his concern for her safety overshadowed his anger his anger at her for going out alone.

"Where is it coming from Rath?" JaKal asked. "

"It is coming from Scarab's headquarters. And we are not far from there now."  
This was not what JaKal wanted to hear. For he well remembered what had happened during their last encounter. He recalled when Sohkarra had first awakened, and did not relish a repeat performance. Although this time she wouldn't be mad at them for going after her…

"Prepare yourselves for battle," JaKal said to his fellow guardians. "And take heed the Princess is not at the peak of her powers. So she especially needs our help!"

"You got it JaKal!" came the chorused response. As did another refrain of, "With the Strength of Ra! And the inevitable yell of "Let's kick Tut!"

Falcon, Cobra, Cat, and Ram blazed into being in the vehicle. Spreading massive golden Wings the leader launched himself from his seat in the Hot Ra. "I'll take the point! Nefertina, stay with me!" he commanded. He whispered a silent prayer to Horus that he'd make it in time to save his beloved.

Back within Scarab's lair, the two enemies faced off. Even though he smarted from the bites and kicks, Scarab was still hopping mad. And plotting on what to do with this bothersome Princess who had so much wretched spirit. The nerve! He would definitely deal with her!

But as he was in the middle of his musings, he heard a loud sound as if someone was coming right through the wall of his home. And with Heka's screams of confusion and the sound of shabti being crashed around, he knew that someone indeed was coming in. And it didn't take a sorcerer to figure out who it would be!

"Mummies!" he yelled out. "Who let them in?"

And he immediately went to where the Princess was being held. He found her straining against the ropes that held her and the bars that enclosed her.

"Your struggles are useless your ladyship," he smirked at her. "For even now, my shabtis are dealing with your mummy protectors."

Sohkarra stopped struggling when she heard the hated voice. "You'll never defeat them Scarab!" she mocked him. "For they bear the power bequeathed upon them by Amenhotep himself. And you off all should know, that a Pharaoh can never be defeated. And you had 3500 years to think about it."

"Indeed I did Princess….." Scarab smirked back. "I had much time to plan all of this. And I had fully planned that your guardians should arrive here. And they were even courteous enough to bring your upstart brother. I am well pleased."

And at his words, Sohkarra started to struggle even more. And she actually felt the ropes coming looser. But she kept this a secret.

And before Scarab could boast any more about his supposed victory, the door to the chamber came apart, flaming. And in the entranceway, stood a figure Sohkarra was most pleased to see.

"JaKal!" she cried out before thinking.

But Scarab had already known of his presence. "Forget her JaKal, for you will never have her again. She belongs to me." And then realizing what he said, "Her powers and soul anyway, for they are all I am interested in, so consider her the spoils of battle lost."

JaKal ignored Scarab's words. For he wanted to see for himself what condition Sohkarra was in. She appeared as yet unharmed, but was restrained.

"I've come for the Princess Scarab…." JaKal said in that low voice that put most in the mind that he was not fooling around. "You will release her…now."

Scarab just started to laugh. "It is as I said. I caught her fair and square. She will pay the price for going out without her guardians. And you will be pay doubly, oh leader of the Pharaoh's guards. For you will lose your young love…again." And he paused as he waited for word that his words were sinking in. "And you will also have the knowledge that once again, you have failed in your royal duty."

"Release her Scarab," JaKal repeated. And just at that second, Scarab's second in command hit JaKal with a fiery burst from behind which felled the guardian.

"JaKal!" Sohkarra again screamed. And not caring now who saw, she finished working the ropes that held her and made short work of the bars that held her.

"Uhhhhh, boss…." Heka started. "I think we're in trouble….." And with that comment, she proceeded to slither back out the way she came.

"Where are you going you cowardly cobra?" Scarab yelled at her.

"Away from here!" was the fading reply.

Scarab was angry by now. For he had seen what she had done. But still felt he had the upper hand. The lead guardian was down and stunned. And the others were still occupied by his shabti.

Sohkarra ran over to where JaKal lay and nuzzled him with her soft nose. He groaned slightly.

"Are you all right?" she asked quietly.

"I will be Princess." He answered. "You must leave this place now while you can."

"No JaKal, I won't go without you." She answered. "You know that. We are a team."

JaKal groaned at that. "I wish you had remembered that earlier Princess."

She apologized for going out, but realized there would be time to talk about it later. For now she had to get JaKal out of here.

And with what strength she had, she was able to levitate JaKal until he lay prone on her back. "Hold on." She whispered to him.

Scarab was desperate to stop what was happening. "You will never leave here with your soul in tact Princess!" he yelled. And as he yelled, she saw that he had changed into his formidable armor and was coming at her. But he was proceeded by a bright purple energy blast that originated from the claws on his hands.

And when she would have normally put up a telekinetic shield to defend herself, her power failed her. And as a result, she and JaKal both were thrown for a loop. She had no control over the movements of her and JaKal's bodies. But all she could do was try to keep her four hooves from hitting him.

But through it all, she somehow managed to transform herself back to her real self. And she almost passed out from the pain from it all. This was the worst it had ever been. But at least like this she had a chance against Scarab.

The next thing she felt was strong arms carrying her away. She heard Scarab in the background barking commands to his shabti. And loud noises as her guardians attempted to dispense with the threat.

And another voice she didn't expect…..that of Presley! What was he doing here? And who had given the okay?

But before she could think further on this, Armon's voice talked to her. "Are you okay little sister?" he asked. She felt that she would be safe, for Armon was first and foremost a highly competent guardian and warrior. And he carried JaKal as well. Strong was he that he could do this without dropping either of them.

"I'm fine Armon." She answered. "And thanks. You got to us just in time."

"We've got to get back and help the others." Armon told her as he rushed along. Sohkarra couldn't get over the fact of how quickly he could move in spite of his great size. But she was most thankful for it.

And she heard Presley call out again. "Is she okay Armon?"

She answered for herself. "Yes I am brother. But what are you doing here?" she demanded.

"For your information, JaKal himself said I could come." He countered her. "What did you expect after you called out to me the way you did? Did you really think I would stay behind wondering what was going on?"

She lowered her eyes. He was right. He was growing up and needed to learn more about what was the real deal with them. Namely that of helping combat the enemies that continued to plague them in this new time.

And Armon, needing to get back to help. "Can you two continue this later? For we are needed."

"It will be as you say Armon!" Sohkarra answered him.

JaKal had by now recovered. "You stay back now out of trouble!" he commanded. And he looked Sohkarra in the eyes as he said this. And she knew this was directed more at her than at Presley. "Young Prince, come with me now and stay close…."

"But….!" She stammered.

But JaKal's look prevented her from saying more. And with a final look from both he and Presley, they were off, leaving a fuming Sohkarra.

And the sounds of battle got her attention again. And she went in the direction she saw JaKal and Presley go in. "I'm sorry JaKal…" she muttered to herself. "But I cannot stand by while all of you are risking yourselves for me."

And what she saw pleased her. For her guardians had definitely gained the upper hand and had all but dispersed Scarab's stone shabtis. She saw Rath, Nefertina, and Armon, who had again joined the action doing away with the last of the ground bound shabti. And JaKal was taking care of things from the air. She was pleased to see that he had recovered from the hit they had taken from Scarab earlier. Presley was safely with Armon, who would watch him carefully.

Scarab was nowhere to be seen…..until…

She felt someone grab her from behind. And she silently cursed herself for letting him sneak up on her so easily. This just had not been her night.

"So I once again have you Princess." Scarab hissed in her ear. That made her cringe. And Scarab, once seeing that his shabti had been disposed of by those infernal mummies, made as if to leave with her when they noticed he once again had their Princess within his grasp.

Presley started toward them. "Leave her alone!" he yelled at the sorcerer. "It's me you've always been after, so get away from her. You can have me instead!"

JaKal motioned to Armon, who proceeded to pull Presley back to them. Under protest.

"As touched as I am by your offer Prince Rapses…." He answered the Prince's host. "But today your sister has all I require or desire. But I'll be more than willing to take you up on your offer another day."

JaKal had started inching up toward Scarab and his prisoner. But Scarab caught him. And he held Sohkarra in front of him as a sort of human shield. "Comer closer JaKal…." He taunted the guardian. "And she perishes right before your very eyes."

And JaKal stopped advancing. "Only a coward hides behind a woman's skirts." He said to the old vizier hoping to cause him to make an error. But matters were quickly taken out of his hands.

"With the strength of Isis!" came the yell. And all at once Scarab had more than he could handle as once again, the Princess transformed into the form of her dual self. And all at once hooves and teeth were once again flying. And Scarab, not being able to defend himself against both her and her guardians and brother, who had now come into it themselves, disappeared with a cloud of purple smoke. But not before he made a dire prediction.

"You may have won this battle mummies, but beware that she is not the destruction of all of you! For with your precious Princess with you, she will cause you more problems than any of you are prepared to deal with!"

And then he was no more.

And Sohkarra again transformed herself back. Again with the pain. But Nefertina was there to support her. "Princess, are you all right?" she asked solicitiously.

"Yes…." She answered. "And you?"

"We are all well your highness." Rath answered for her.

"I am glad." She said with real feeling. "And I am sorry for the trouble I have caused all of you tonight."

And they just looked at her, all with arms folded over their chests.

Rath was the first to speak. "If you weren't the lady Princess…." He started. His meaning was clear to Sohkarra.

She didn't answer. For she didn't have to be a telepath to know that they were all upset with her for again going off without them. And she looked to Nefertina who normally stood by her. But now, even her friend was standing up with her fellow guardians.

"I said I'm sorry…" she said to them. "What more do you want from me?"

And JaKal came up to her then and took her by the arm to lead her away. "That is something we will be discussing when we return to the sphinx."

And Sohkarra demurely walked by JaKal's side. She wouldn't even look at Presley or the others. For she didn't care for the way JaKal said what he did. And indeed dreaded the outcome.

Sohkarra felt as if she'd never been lectured so much in her life. After her safe return to the sphinx after they'd gotten her back from Scarab, they'd each taken a turn at her. Even Presley, had something to say about her going out alone. And especially with her powers going nuts!

She was still upset when JaKal had once again escorted her to her room. He hadn't spoken to her since their return except to lecture her on her foolhardiness and how close she had come to losing everything she held dear. Well¼ ¼ ¼ she'd show him! And then a thought occurred to her.

So again, later in the evening, she made her way to the main chamber where the guardian's sarcophagi were located. And again she sensed they were reposing.

She stepped up to the upright sarcophagi that held the falcon image of Horus on the front. She had often thought of how handsome this sleeping vessel of eternity was and how fitting for the occupant within. She had second thoughts about why she had come here. But refused to dwell on it, for she had come with a purpose in mind.

She quietly opened the lid of the sarcophagus and let herself in. She was amazed at how much room there was in there. She supposed it was to accommodate all the bandaging and such. But it worked to her advantage. And she was looking straight into JaKal's neck.

He awoke with a start, for he had the feeling he was not alone. And then he felt the smaller form nestled close to him in the darkness. He would have gone into battle mode if he hadn't caught the fragrance of Ciara perfume. There was only one person he knew of who wore that! But what was she doing here? He was momentarily too shocked to ask. He had expected her to stay in her chambers after the stern lectures and reprimand she had received from all of them. Even now, she could still surprise him.

Sohkarra, sensing his confusion, immediately reached up and kissed him lightly on the mouth, effectively stopping any question he had¼ ..for the moment. She also reached up and put both her arms around his neck. And then she broke it off. "It's just me my love." She whispered to him.

"What¼ ¼ what are you doing here?" he whispered back at her.

"Do you want me to leave?" she asked, still pouring light kisses on his lips, cheeks, and whole face. "You were perhaps expecting someone else?" she asked mischievously. She knew she had totally blown him out of the water.

He could hardly answer, for her actions were most pleasant. But this was not completely proper; at least not to his way of thinking. For they were not joined. But he had to admire her audacity. But he had to put a stop to this, no matter how pleasant.

And as he started to speak, she deepened her kiss. He almost forgot what he wanted to say. But he brought his hands up and put them to each side of her face. Gently he broke off the kiss. "My lady, you shouldn't be here." And he could feel her questioning gaze in the darkness when he saw two blue lights that were her eyes. "Especially in light of what transpired earlier."

"What's wrong JaKal?" she asked softly. "And as for what happened tonight, it is over and done."

"It is not proper for you to be here." He answered. He felt her body stiffen. "And as for tonight, you know very well, it is not 'over and done'. For you know you are grounded."

"What do you mean, 'improper'?" she asked, ignoring the part about being grounded. "I think it's very proper."

JaKal did enjoy the idea that she had the nerve to come to him like this. He was most glad that she cared enough for him to do this. Yes, this was not so bad. Except¼ ¼ ..

"It is not proper for a young unmarried woman, much less a Princess, to come to a man like a thief in the night." He started. "Plus you did not yet tell me why you came here."

Rather than displaying temper, she decided to try another tact. "I came because I'm still upset over what happened. And I didn't wish to be alone. So here I am." She answered. "I thought you would be glad to see me."

"I am always glad to see you; surely you know that." He answered. "But what would the others say if they found you here like this?"

"Are you going to tell?" she asked.

"Of course not."

"Then what's the problem JaKal?" she countered him. "And as for being unmarried, what is that?"

And at his wondering gaze, continued. "That is a term they use in this time. According to Presley, it is just a piece of papyrus anyway that joins two people. And another thing, have we not told Presley's mother that we are joined?"

"You know why we did that your highness." JaKal replied. "Your brother was very ill, and we had to get to him."

"Yes, we did," she relented. She was getting frustrated now. How to make him understand? "What I want to tell you is that I already feel joined with you¼ ¼ .in my heart. Now more than I ever could before. And that is enough for me. We have no one to answer to but ourselves, for there is no one to tell us we cannot. We even have my father's blessing. And the best part is how I love you."

And listening to her words, she gave life to the feeling he had in regard to her as well. But that guardian/Princess reserve had always been intact before. But over the months since she had reawakened, and they had been reunited, he could feel it slipping away more and more every day. But before he could tell her this, she spoke again.

"I cannot explain it any plainer than that JaKal."

"There is no reason to my young love." He said back to her. "For you are right. We are here and I love you as well and with my very being. I never thought to feel this way again about anyone. But you have shown me that time cannot erase destinies. And without you, I feel only half reborn¼ ¼ ¼ .my Princess…"

And she turned sharp eyes toward him. And he quickly added on to that. "And wife of my heart."

The light in her eyes became even brighter in her happiness. And he felt the tension in her body leave as he brought her back in closer to be as close to her as he could get. And then that face that he still held in bandaged hands, was brought closer to his own as he gave to her a kiss that relayed most effectively what he had been telling her.

And all at once they heard voices outside as the other guardians were now beginning to rouse up to see what the new day would bring.

All noticed as JaKal's sarcophagus seemed to sway ever so little. And the three remaining guardians looked at each other. Did they hear small sounds coming out?

Armon made as if to knock on the front, but was stopped by Nefertina. For she had, upon awakening, again gone to Sohkarra's room to check on her. And again found it empty. But there was no sense of urgency this time. And the smile upon the face of her small porcelain treasure seemed to be keeping a secret. And Nefertina left smiling. That little devil!

"What?" demanded Armon. "I'm just getting JaKal up. He doesn't normally sleep in."

"I think he will this morning." Nefertina said to him. And grabbed Armon by the arm promising to take him out for a fast food breakfast. Armon could not refuse that offer. And shrugging, he went off with Nefertina.

Rath too had noticed the slight movement in JaKal's sarcophagus. And then he saw why. Thinking everyone had left, out stepped the pair.

"Princess!" Rath called out, totally shocked. "JaKal!"

And the couple turned to face Rath. "Yes Rath?" Sohkarra answered in an innocent manner. "Is there a problem?"

"What is going on here?" her tutor demanded.

"Nothing that need concern you my old friend." JaKal responded. He was not about to let Rath blame the Princess for what had transpired. For the two of them had settled much during her unorthodox escapade in to see him during the night. And then the "discussion" had taken on a new facet. And he was now very glad that she was that way. It had taken getting used to, but he now realized that he wouldn't want her any other way. Because her passions extended to her protectiveness of her brother and indeed to all of them. And he felt most fortunate that she had chosen him.

"In case you forget JaKal; her father charged me¼ ..all of us with the well-being of her highness and the young Prince." Rath sputtered back.

"I forget nothing Rath." JaKal returned calmly.

Sohkarra got in between the two. "And in case you forget, my tutor, my father gave us leave to pursue our own path. And we have decided to do so." And going up to Rath and poking a slender finger into his chest, "I do not interfere with your relationship with Marianne, and I demand the same consideration from you."

"But Princess¼ .." he started.

"No buts Rath." She answered. "For if you continue to along this course, I will decree that you and Marianne also have a chaperone when you go out on your excursions."

Rath looked horrified at that statement. And he looked to JaKal. The lead guardian had naught to say about that, but smiled conspiratorially. For the Princess had finally had it with Rath's reprimands about what was to done concerning royal protocol. And hadn't she convinced him that some past thoughts had to be given new consideration?

"JaKal, have you nothing to say?" asked Rath.

"The Princess has spoken quite clearly, I thought." Answered JaKal.

Sohkarra came up to her cobra guardian. "And guess who will be the 'chaperone' when you go out?" she asked with a crooked grin on her face. She needed for him to get the message. And at his look, answered without waiting for him to reply. "It will be I, my tutor." And she let that sink in.

Rath had naught to say to that. She had him with that comment. "Very well Princess. I understand what you are saying, and you know I cannot contradict your words." And then looking at both of them, said sincerely. "My wish is that you two find the warm winds favorable for your journey."

"Thank you my tutor." Sohkarra said, reaching up to give him a kiss on the cheek. He looked down at her and gave her a wink. She gave him a dazzling smile.

And Rath said to JaKal. "It will be a full time job keeping up with her." The two men got a laugh out of that while Sohkarra acted offended. But in the end, she joined in their laughter as JaKal grabbed her hand.

But now Rath had a way to cool her ardor. "But do not forget that you are still grounded my Princess."

That stopped her laughter. She had forgotten about that. And now it was her turn to look to her guardians. And they grinned back at her. "I don't suppose we can negotiate about that, is there?" she asked sheepishly.

And they just nodded back at her.

"I didn't think so….."

But it would be a good day anyway. For Scarab had been sent away to only Ra knew where, hopefully never to return, which seemed unlikely. But major understandings had been reached here between Princess and her love and cobra guardian. And Rapses was still safe.

Yes, it would be a very good day indeed.

And she would show them who would be 'grounded.'

THE END


End file.
